


Так не должно быть

by TenderRain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Так не должно быть, — снова говорит она.<br/>— Я же могу увезти тебя на какую-нибудь необитаемую планету и буду держать там, пока не скажешь обратное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так не должно быть

Она вздрагивает, когда он подходит к ней сзади и, обняв, резко притягивает к себе, зарывается носом в волосы и с шумом вдыхает.  
— Джон, — голос ее напряжен. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Я соскучился, — отвечает Шеппард и крепче обнимает, не оставляя Саманте возможности вырваться из его объятий.  
— Мы же, кажется, решили с тобой, что...  
— Я так не могу, — он разворачивает Саманту к себе и берет ее лицо в ладони. — Посмотри на меня.  
— Джон, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что мы не можем. Так не должно быть, — качает она головой, откидывая голову назад, но он все равно тянется к ней и целует. Грубо. Жадно.  
— Я ведь могу и на Землю тебя отправить, — выдыхает она, когда Джон отстраняется.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь. — Снова поцелуй, на этот раз более нежный. — Просто потому, что мы нужны друг другу.  
Саманта упирается ладонями в его грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Но вся ее выдержка испаряется, когда он зарывается пальцами в ее волосы и начинает покрывать лицо поцелуями, едва касаясь кожи губами.  
— Ты когда-нибудь дождешься, что мы оба попадем под трибунал, — шепчет она, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо.  
— Мы справимся, — уверенно говорит Джон, целуя ее в макушку. — Просто... не делай так больше. Неделя... Чертова неделя, и я чуть не рехнулся.  
— Это неправильно, — шепчет она. — Субординация...  
— Забудь ты про эту чертову субординацию, — Джон целует Саманту в висок, забирается руками под майку и гладит спину. От его нежных прикосновений по телу Саманты пробегают мурашки и она сильнее прижимается к Шеппарду.  
— Так не должно быть, — снова говорит она.  
— Я же могу увезти тебя на какую-нибудь необитаемую планету и буду держать там, пока не скажешь обратное.  
Саманта нервно смеется.  
— Хорошо, больше не буду, — произносит она вслух, но все равно продолжает думать о неправильности ситуации и о том, что ничем хорошим для них обоих это не закончится. Не на их работе.


End file.
